holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20170127132125/@comment-7662967-20170129060011
Yep, it will be :P Actually, this is going to be set up to support both a prequel and sequel if all goes well .. it's actually the middle book of a trilogy, in a sense. *sigh* Yea. But hopefully I bring a bit of the original culture and feel of the book back into play next draft. lol, that's ok ^^ It took me a while to get used to calling it Tavaer too ;) Yea, chapter three is the 'Embracing destiny' moment, where Azul is forced to do something that makes her unable to go back to the way the world used to be ... in this case, learning magic. XD yes .. she really likes calling him a witch ;P Exactly. He wants to find another fae who would actually help him, instead of viewing him as inferior and hating him. Albeit he picked the wrong person, .. but there weren't a lot of choices either. He desperately wants to get Azul on his side because he sees her potential to be a deadly weapon for him .. to protect him from both Anirah and King Indigo. Because Anirah knows that inevitably, when he becomes of age an taps into his true power, he will be her superior. So consequently she wants to kill him, and he knows it. Yes, that was his job, to kill Azul. When she refused to go along with him, he read her mind and knew she would tell her uncle. So .. he panicked and reverted to the original plan. All Esmerldians in service to the government are branded, most of which are Fae. Each rank of Fae has its own brand, this keeps them from stepping out of line, or trying to gain too much power (say, to overthrow the king/queen, who belongs to the highest rank of Fae) The punishments for stepping outside of the limits of a beasts rank are .. horrific, to say the least. A beast's rank is decided by the time they are three, through mathematic calculation, omens, and careful monitoring of a beasts magical ability. (they have a scientific way of telling) Most of the time it's right, but when Ronza's omens placed him in the highest rank of Fae, it seemed a mistake. Anirah in fact is far more powerful than the normal beast of her rank, normally politicians and advisors or seers. So yea, Ronza was branded as a very young child. Yea, it's effecting him very badly. It's true, he really has no idea how deeply he's being effected. It only happens after he uses magic for a while, which is why he clawed her (not saying she didn't sort of ask for it) but his soul is slowly being consumed by evil. Martes has the safe, good ideas. Azul really should listen better ;P Oh yes, he's very protective of beasts he cares about, even when they do stupid things. And he's so absolutely logical, he normally is in the right ;3 Oh, good :) *is relieved* I thought I might have been dragging on an on there. It just seemed necessary. Maybe I'll find a way to spread it out later, but I wanted to make my world clear cause unclear worlds ... :/ Irrational Fae have a connection that alternates between emotion and intellect. They are normally as unpredictable as their magic, which can change in strength and sometimes leave them altogether depending on their state of mind. If they find a balance, they can be amazingly powerful, but .. finding that balance can take their entire life and sometimes their sanity. So yea. The Emotional cores only have a slightly harder time, normally because their emotions can be so strong they can easily kill themselves by using huge amounts of their life-force in a fit of rage/sorrow/ect. While Ronza is on the wrong side, he does indeed have good arguments there. Tavaer banned magic out of fear at seeing what it did to their neighbors. But when they did that, they broke their connection and then their faith in Ignasa. They basically forced the light fae into extinction. So yea, Ronza's got a point. Yea, very few beasts honestly believe Ignasa is more than a cultural piece of history. You're right, As long as she asking Ignasa for his power, using positive emotions will not hurt her .. honestly, it won't use any of her life at all. Even 'negative' emotions, when in sync with Igana's will ... (ie: anger toward a beast killing/lying/ect for Malimore) will not hurt her. If Ignasa does not approve of the way Azul is using the power, he simply won't grant her it. As Ronza says, the dark spiritual is much easier to tap into than the light spiritual. Malimore will sometimes let a beast get a taste of his power to draw them in and entice them to make a deal with him. As one of the last emotional cores in Tavaer/Esmerld, Azul is a fine prize for him. He won't let her use his power forever if she doesn't sell her soul to him .. but he's simply trying to make her want that. She won't be able to use any high level magic until she appeals to him, but he's giving her just enough to get her interested. Yea, Ronza tried to get Malimore's assistance, but he was refused .. hence the reason he can do nothing more than read minds and use telekinesis. Really, he has no other tricks up his sleeve. Those are considered spelled for a young child to learn, he should able to shoot green fire, freeze creatures, manipulate thoughts, control elements .. whatever. Yep. He's so bad at magic Malimore didn't figure he'd even make a good Possessed. So he refused him.